Shepherd
by Romantic Silence
Summary: For in order to achieve the demise of Lord Voldemort, Albus knew Harry had to die. To do so, he must create the most tragic romance the world has ever seen. Hermione Granger plays a crucial role in killing Harry Potter.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: While I was working on some of my ongoing projects, this little idea came to mind. I don't believe it is prolific as some of my other works, but it was a thought that I wanted to write down. It was written in one sitting and it is incredibly short. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Shepherd<strong>

**by Romantic Silence**

Albus Dumbledore had lived a life of regrets.

His life was rife with nothing but a sequence of horrible events one after another. Each tragedy eclipsed the achievements that he had garnered. It left him to ponder what worth it was in the end when compared to the disasters that had plagued him since his youth. Even now, at an age where he should have the wisdom of life, he continued to struggle with the terrible decisions he had to make.

Albus feared for his soul in the next life. Who was there to judge him for the crimes he had committed, he wondered? He did not deserve any pity nor sympathy for his actions. He would gladly accept any consequences. It was only fitting. After all, not even Lord Voldemort had allowed monsters to raise an infant to be broken and defeated. It was not Grindelwald that earned the trust of a boy in order to raise him like a lamb to slaughter. It was he, Albus Dumbledore, that had done so. And for what? The Greater Good?

Harry Potter was meant to die in order to save the lives of countless others.

It was despicable.

Harry Potter loved him like a grandfather. He trusted him, allowed himself to be molded by his teachings in order to gain his acceptance.

However, it was not only that that made him truly horrible. Albus knew he needed to have another. He knew he needed someone else that would help lead Harry to his death. Who better than his best friend, Hermione Granger? The girl was utterly devoted to him. While they may not see it yet, Albus could see the seeds of love had been sowed. While they may share affections for the two youngest Weasleys now, Albus had lived a long life and could see that the two were simply meant for each other. He would even dare to say that they were soul mates.

Harry and Hermione needed each other. They were two halves of a being that was only whole when together. It was truly evil that he relied on the girl to steer the boy she loved into his death. He had left her with the _Tales of the Beedle the Bard_ in order for her to learn of the Hallows' symbol and be able to guide Harry down the path of accepting and conquering death. It would be Hermione Granger that would convince Harry Potter to die for the Greater Good. He knew that Harry, even if he had yet to realize it, loved her more than life itself. He would see that his death would prevent Hermione from being killed. He would then know that his death was his only course of action. He would act upon it, leaving Voldemort weakened and finally be defeated.

Albus had always preached that it was the power of love that would save them all. It would be love that would create the most tragic romance the world has ever seen.

So as Albus stared into the dark eyes of Severus Snape, pleading for him to end his life that was filled with nothing but torture, he knew then that he was never meant for peace. Death may be the next big adventure, but it would be an adventure that was rightly torturous as it was justified for someone like him. He watched with morbid fascination as the green bolt of magical energy came closer and closer. His death would be not be grand. His death would be pathetic, woeful, and unpleasant. Good.

He closed his eyes, and thus, Albus Dumbledore was no more.

.

.

.

"Harry, before you leave, I must say one other thing." Albus called out to him.

Harry turned and faced him, puzzled. His eyes beheld him with both affection and scorn. He knew he had been betrayed, but yet was conflicted by the familial love he once felt for him. Albus could not blame him for his thoughts, he knew he did not deserve any forgiveness for his actions. However, Albus knew he must do one last thing. It would never make up for all the things he had committed against him, but it would ease his heart knowing that he had managed to do one thing right.

"When you see Miss Granger again, tell her that you love her. Tell her that the feelings you have for her is not simply something between a brother and sister." He pleaded, his tone almost brokering on desperation. "Do not do this for me. Do this for yourself. At least, if you plan to lead a life of selflessness, have this one selfish act."

"She loves Ron." Harry dully said.

Albus smiled. "No. Hermione loves _you_. It would always be _you_ she will choose."

With those parting words, Harry vanished, returning to the land of the living where he would no doubt finally vanquish Lord Voldemort. His last piece of wisdom would never make up for the years of abuse at the hands of the Dursleys nor the betrayal of his manipulations. However, it would pave the path for the future happiness that the fates had finally given to him.

_It is time to go, Albus._

Albus stopped and sighed. "Indeed, I suppose it is."

_Are you ready for what awaits you?_

"Can you do me this one last favor, Death?"

_What is it?_

"Will he succeed?"

_Yes. Tom Riddle would be defeated._

"No, not that. I meant the other..."

_It was inevitable. With or without your meddling._

For all of his life, he had been a shepherd leading his flock to think and do what he believed was right. Like in his youth, he had been arrogant, but not too arrogant that he would not regret the actions he had taken. Thus, it was relieving to know that there were still things that, with or without him, would transpire regardless of the circumstances and events that surrounds it.

"Take me, Death. I have grown weary of myself."

_Gladly._

* * *

><p><strong>Afterword<strong>: This idea came to mind as I was researching some material for my other works. I read that Dumbledore needed Hermione in his plan to get Harry to die. It was specifically noted that Ron was never necessary. It was Dumbledore that knew that Harry and Hermione had a joint role and that the two was needed in order for his plans to come into fruition. It struck me as absolutely heartless... Dumbledore wanted Hermione to kill the man she loves...


End file.
